This invention relates to race track surfaces, and more particularly, to a surface for racing that provides a cushioning surface effect.
It is well know that certain types of surfaces are well suited for racing or running on the surface. Such surfaces have a slight, cushioning, springy or elastic reaction to the impact of feet or hooves of a running person or horse. Such surfaces are traditionally prepared by means of a mixture of wood fiber, sand, chipped straw and other organic materials that have been found suitable for the purpose.
Most types of organic materials, however, have the drawback that they rot and become unsuitable for a race track surface.
An instant invention discloses a race track surface that is constructed by means of a combination of coconut husk fibre and natural rubber latex, which together form a cushioning material that drains well and is inhibited in regard to rotting.
In the contemplated use the racing surface will be constructed atop a stable, hard layer on which a layer or rubberised coconut fibre material is deposited, followed by a layer of sand on top of the rubberised coconut fibre material.
Such a surface has been found to have almost the ideal consistency for a racing surface in regard to elasticity and rebound capabilities.
The rubberised coconut fibre material is constructed of long and short fibres, sprayed with rubber latex, then vulcanised to provide a good adhesion between the fibres, and are chemically treated to resist rot.
The rubberised coconut fibre material is advantageously configured in the form of flat carpet-like slabs of a maximum dimension of 5'.times.7', and can be easily laid over the track. For purposes of joining the slabs together, a strong rubber adhesive is used.
A patent search was conducted in order to determine prior art. Essentially, no prior art was indentified.